


Hope For A Night Together

by Ytriums



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Macro/Micro, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytriums/pseuds/Ytriums
Summary: Hope has a secret fetish. She wants to experiment, but doesn't trust Scott to keep his mouth shut.





	Hope For A Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fetish won't be for everyone so if you don't like the idea just stop reading it when it gets too intense.
> 
> Also, I tried proofreading it, but if there are any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.

If Hank knew why she wanted this research done he would never have approved it. Her mom might've but Dad was a definite no. She didn’t tell Mom either, though, because she figured the less people who knew her secret the better. They were doing tests to see the smallest a person could go before they needed the suit to breathe. So far it's looking like the answer is 6 inches. Mmm. That's pretty much perfect for what she wants. She imagined Scott like that, but she knew she couldn’t do that, he'd wind up accidentally blabbing about it to her father and make it a one time deal. No, if Hope wanted to satisfy her fetish she needed someone unconnected to her life. She hoped Scott would understand.

4 months after testing she got her chance. Her parents got invited to a science exchange held in Wakanda for 2 weeks, and Scott and Cassie and their family went on vacation to Florida to go to Disney World. Scott asked Hope to come along, but she lied and said her dad wanted her in San Francisco in case something bad happened. I mean, he probably did, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Hope looked in the mirror, low cut top showing off her not disappointing cleavage, skirt with a thong underneath, and high heels to accentuate her height. Although that last part wasn’t necessary, by the end of the night she'd be taller than whoever she picks. The thought of that made her nipples stand at attention and with no bra anybody will know when that happens.

Hope had been at the bar for 3 hours now, but nobody who tried hitting on her seemed right. They were either with a group or too tough to be the submissive one. She did enjoy them palming her ass though, she'll have to let Scott get rough with her sometime.

“So, what's a girl like you doing here?” A soft voice said timidly. Hope didn’t look because she thought she was just overhearing someone else getting hit on.

“Can you turn around?” The voice said again. Hope did so and saw a young, white, man staring at her.

“Hi, sorry, you'll have to speak up, it's pretty loud in here.” Hope told him.

“I know, it's just.” He stopped and turned around heading to an empty booth. Hope grabbed him. He'd be perfect, if he wanted it.

“Why did you try to talk to me?” Hope asked letting him lead her to the booth and sitting across from him.

“It's not everyday you get the chance to hit on an Avenger.” He told her.

“Avenger?” Hope didn’t really consider herself one, she was just in the one fight.

“Yeah, Ant-Woman.” He said. Hope rolled her eyes.

“It's The Wasp.” She told him.

“Oh, sorry, it's just Ant-Man so I assumed since nobody ever said your name.” He apologized. Hope noticed that he wasn’t looking at her face and assumed he was staring at her tits, but when she turned his eyes stayed looking down.

“How old are you?” She asked

“22.” Oh god, he was 17 years younger than her, she was driving by the time he was born. “I get it if you want an older guy, I figured I might as well try though.”

“Why are you here?” Hope questioned. This didn’t seem like a place he would be.

“I was supposed to meet a Tinder date here, but that was 30 minutes ago and 5 minutes ago she unmatched me, so I figure she's not coming.” He explained.

“What's your name?”

“Joey. Well, actually Joseph, but everybody calls me Joey.”

“Okay Joseph.” Hope noticed something in his eyes when she said his full name. He liked it. “I'm Hope. Just Hope.”

“Hi. Hope.” He was nervous.

“Are you a virgin?” She asked.

“No. I know I don’t look it but I've slept with over 15 women. Sure most of them were one night stands, but I got a few relationships out of it.” He said sheepishly.

“Okay.” She noticed that after she said that a spark entered him and he got an idea. Then she felt his hand on her leg. “Do you want to come back to my place?” She asked. His hand quickly retreated.

“Really?” Joey was so confused.

“Yeah.” He stood up and she followed suit, she took the lead and lead him to her car.

“Wait, what am I going to do about my car?” He said pointing to an old red thing. Hope looked around before throwing a shrink disc at it and going to pick it up.

“We'll grow it back when you’re ready to leave.” She told him. She now had him trapped. They entered Hope's car. “So, tell me about yourself Joseph.” Hope inquired.

“Um, well, idk how to talk about myself. I've never had a completely steady girlfriend before so it's just basic facts that I'm sure you could care less about.” He admitted.

“Enlighten me.”

“Um, okay. My name is Joseph Nicholas Richter, I'm 5'10”, 218 lbs., currently unemployed, student but it's summer so I don't have classes, anything else you want to know?”

“What do you know about me?”

“You're Hope. The Wasp. I'd guess around 5'6”, but you’re wearing high heels that make you taller than me, never been good with weight but maybe sub 175, that’s about it. You're not exactly the most public Avenger.”

“Then how come you knew me on sight?”

“I've studied a bunch of pictures of you. Not in a creepy way, sometimes, but more in an interested way.” He winced having explained that.

“Interested?”

“Ant-Man and Ant-Wo-Wasp are my favorite superheroes. That’s why I came to San Francisco for college.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love your powers so much. I wish I had them.” Hope couldn’t help but chuckle, oh be careful what you wish for.

“Why’s that?”

“Um, because.” He froze as if he needed to think. “I just love the idea of.” He froze again.

“Oh my god, you have a size fetish?” She asked. She looked over at him, he was so mortified, but she could also see he was getting hard thinking about it.

“Yes.” He admitted softly.

“What do you like more, Giant Man, Giant Woman, Shrunken Man, Shrunken Woman?”

“Most of them all really, but if I had to pick, Shrunken Man.”

“I can make that happen.” Hope told him. She was planning on making it a surprise, but now she didn’t need to.

“How small?”

“6 inches is as small as you can go and still get out of the suit.” Hope told him.

“Okay. I want to be that small.” Hope was getting wet at the thought.

“Fuck. You wanna know something?” Hope asks.

“Sure.”

“I was at that bar to find someone to shrink. It was going to be against their will but you're so much better than I could have hoped for.”

“Maybe if this becomes a regular thing one time could be against my will.” Joey suggested.

“You want that?” Hope asked breathing heavily.

“Only if you do. I figure pretty soon you're going to be my Giantess Goddess.” Hope shuddered hearing that.

“Fuck. Keep talking about that. I want to hear it.”

“Okay Goddess. I want you to shrink me down and use me however you want. Whether that’s tucked into your tits, squished underneath your ass, or forced into your pussy.” Joey was getting into this.

Hope pulled over. She was too horny and didn’t want to get in an accident. “I wish I brought the suit with me. It's unsafe to shrink without it, but once that’s done you can walk around freely. Just make me cum now so that happens sooner.” She begged. Joey complied getting his fingers up her skirt and through her panties. He knew exactly where her sweet spots were. Hope was moaning so loud. Joey stuck three fingers inside her and started fingerfucking her. Hope orgasmed twice from the experience. "Fuck me. You're good.” Hope sighed contently.

“How do you think I got most of these girls? I may not be able to talk well, but sucking and fucking are two different matters completely.”

“Let's get to my place. I want you tiny so bad.” Hope started driving again.

They arrived at Hope's place with no further complications. Hope led Joey up the stairs to her apartment. It was a real nice place. Especially for San Francisco. Joey saw both the Ant-Man and Wasp suits hanging up in the living room.

“Put it on. Set it for 12% That'll get you around 6 inches.” Joey did as he was told. He got the suit on and set it for 12%. He pushed the button and marveled as the world grew around him. He saw Hope put in an earpiece. “I know you can hear me.” Her booming voice started. “This is so I can hear you. Push the helmet release button.” Joey pressed it and now his face was free. “Grab the mic. It's wireless with range up to 500 yards. Mom's invention. It'll go around your head.” Joey found the mic in the helmet and put it on.

“Hey Hope.” He said. Hope heard him perfectly. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks, little guy.” Hope said. She watched as he took the suit off. He still had his normal clothes underneath. “Don’t worry about getting hurt.” Hope told him.

“The smaller you get the more durable you are.” Hope walked over and grabbed him. She felt his rock hard cock, which if he was normal size would be around average size, maybe 6 inches, and she loved it. “What do you want to do first?” She asked.

“Up to you Goddess. You’re in charge.” Hope moaned hearing that.

“I'm going to lay on my bed and have you explore. You can do whatever you want.” Hope went into her bedroom and threw Joey on the bed. He watched with arousal and excitement as Hope pulled off her clothes as fast as possible. He loved her giant tits, humongous ass, and dripping pussy. Hope had only a bit of hair down there, trimmed into a perfect landing strip. Hope looked at him and smirked.

“What? You're not getting naked?” She asked. Joey quickly started pulling off his clothes. Hope then walked to the bed and laid on top of it. She couldn’t wait to feel him crawling over her.

“You have five minutes to make me cum. Otherwise your punishment is that you don't get to.” Hope told him. Joey quickly ran up to her. He saw her feet, he wasn’t much of a foot person, but Hope might’ve been one so he started rubbing her feet. “Ooh, that feels good. Won't make me cum though.” She told him, being nice since she kinda wanted to taste him cum. Maybe some other time he could be her slave. Joey started crawling up her legs. Hope had some pretty toned legs and she kept them smooth. He got up to her pussy. It looked, felt, and smelled amazing at this size. He found her clit and started giving it kisses.

“Mmm, best I've ever tasted.” Joey moaned. Hope shuddered at the little guy making out with her clit. She was almost about to cum already and it had only been 45 seconds.

“Fuck me.” Hope pleaded. Joey then found the opening and decided to go feet first inside. ”Fuck!” Hope moaned as her pussy started being filled. The fact that his legs could move in different directions at the same time meant that she was getting touched in ways she never experienced. She came right then and there. Joey felt her pussy as the orgasm happened. He pulled himself out after she calmed down a little.

“That was incredible.” He told her. Hope grabbed him and brought him close to her mouth. “Please don't eat me.” Joey said frightened. Hope laughed.

“Don't worry, I'd never do that. Not to you.” Hope told her pet. “I just want to taste you. She wrapped her tongue around his body and flicked Joey's dick a few times before tasting something salty and sweet. “Mmm. Did my little pet cum for me?”

“Yes Goddess.” Joey told her. Hope set him down. “Can I get serious with you for a moment?” Joey asked.

“Sure.” Hope said confused.

“Tonight has been the best night of my life. I hope it's not over, but I just wanted you to know that.” Hope smiled. This had been one of the best nights she had too.

“Now, don't go falling in love with me.” She joked. “I have a boyfriend, who I care about a whole bunch.”

“Ant-Man?”

“Yeah.” Hope sighed.

“So, he's okay with us playing around like this?” Joey inquired. Hope paused. Does she lie to this kid or tell him the truth.

"To be honest, no. He doesn’t know we're doing this. I've never told him I have a shrunken man fetish.” Hope said, tears beginning to well up for some reason.

“You should tell him. Even if it means this is a one time thing.” Joey told her.

“Okay. I will. But can you play with my tits first? They really want to feel you.” Hope deflected.

“Make the call and then I will.” Joey told her. He knew he didn’t have any real power. If Hope wanted she could have squished him between her tits and used him however she wanted, but he saw the pain in Hope's eyes as she talked about her secret. Hope got up and grabbed her phone. She decided leaving the room would be best. She didn’t think she'd be able to handle it if she was looking at Joey while talking to Scott. She pulled up his contact and hoped he'd still be awake. He answered after the third ring.

“Hope, what's going on? Is it something important? Do I need to come back?”

“No, you don’t need to come back. I, I,”

“What?”

“I cheated on you tonight.” Hope told him. “ Well, kind of.”

“What do you mean?” Scott was confused. His girlfriend calls to tell him she cheated.

“I have a certain fetish.” She started.

“That you didn’t think I could do?”

“No. I knew you could, but it was dangerous. And if I enjoyed out too much you could be hurt or worse accidentally tell someone and it would only happen once.”

“Why would telling someone stop it from happening again?”

“Do you remember when we were trying to save my mom?”

“Of course.”

“Remember how your suit malfunctioned at Cassie's school and left you tiny but not ant-sized?”

“Yeah.”

“I really liked that.” Hope was crying and she didn’t entirely know why. “Like it made me so horny. I did some research online, porn to be specific, and found so many other people who also enjoyed it. I watched video after video of guys being shrunk. Usually either with terrible CG, or by holding a camera doing POV and just moving it down. And I would picture you shrinking and getting out of the suit. But if dad finds out I'd never be able to do it again. He created the suits for science, not sexual pleasure. And you have a hard time keeping your mouth shut.”

“Yeah. That's true.” Scott sighed.

“I love you so much. I was just going to shrink some random guy at the bar, but then an Ant-Man and The Wasp fanboy showed up and talked to me and he wanted to shrink. So I took him to my place and he just made me orgasm for the third time.”

“There's an Ant-Man fanboy? Can I talk to him?” Scott asked.

“Really? That’s what you focus on?” Hope laughed.

“Hope, as much as it pains me to say it, you need him. I could never do that. I don’t have that kink. If you found someone you trust, I will let you do whatever you want with him.” Scott told her. “Now can I talk to him?” Scott asked.

“He's currently 6 inches tall and covered in my cum on my bed. Maybe tomorrow night.” Hope told him.

“I'm holding you to it.” Scott said.

“Thank you.” Hope choked out.

“No problem.” Scott told her. He hung up the phone. He laid in his hotel bed. He tried imagining his girlfriend as a giantess, but it never got sexy, it kept with a 50's monster movie aesthetic. He was glad she found someone who could make her happy in that way though.

Hope returned to her bed to find Joey jumped to her dresser. “Hey tiny. So, good news. My boyfriend is okay with it. I'm presuming as long as we never fuck normal size. So we can keep going. One question, Joseph, do you have anything going on the next week?” Hope asked.

“No, why?” Hope smirked. This was going to be a lot of fun. A whole week with a size changing fuckbuddy.

“Do you want to stay with me?”

“Of course. I would love that.”

“Good. Now get back on the bed and start sucking my tits.” Hope jumped on the bed and laid back. Joey scrambled up her body. Her nipple was so hard and he started licking it and kissing it.

“Mmm. I'm going to say at this size these are the biggest tits I've ever seen.” Joey joked as he worked he mouth all over Hope's mountains.

“And if you were normal size?”

“Not the smallest, but far from the biggest.” Joey admitted. Hope playfully squeezed her tits together knocking Joey in between them. He loved the feeling of being smothered. Hope looked at the tiny man in between her breasts and couldn’t stop smiling. She then flipped her body over so all her weight was on top of Joey. His face got squished into Hope's skin, making it hard for him to breathe.

“How big do they feel now?” Hope joked. She waited for a response, but he didn’t say anything. “Joseph? Are you okay?” She flipped back over and Joey slipped down her body breathing heavily. “Did I hurt you?” Hope worried.

“Sorta, but I'll be honest, that felt amazing. Having no control was awesome.” Hope looked at him with a smirk.

“Be careful what you tell me. I could use it against you later.” Hope playfully warned.

“If you want to trap me somewhere someday I'd be totally fine with it.” Joey told her.

“Good to know. For tonight how about you give me 3 more orgasms and then we'll go to bed.” Hope propositioned.

“Okay. How do you want them?” Joey asked.

“Your choice.” Hope told him.

“Do you have a blindfold and noise cancelling headphones?” Joey asked.

“Not an official blindfold, but I can make do, and yes.” Hope answered.

“Good. And bring me the suit. I want to do some size changing.” Hope got out of bed and went to grab the suit. Then she grabbed her headphones and a long scarf. She handed the suit to Joey and laid back down before wrapping the scarf around her head until she couldn’t see anything. Then she put the headphones on and couldn’t hear anything. She was so wet, following the orders of a man she could squash with her hands made her feel super submissive. She then felt a little movement on her clit. She wondered how small he was right now. She knows he went smaller since she can barely feel him. Then she suddenly yelped as he grew on top of her clit. Sending her nerve endings racing. Then she felt him go inside her pussy and shrink back down. He was climbing up far. Oh god, she wished Scott was here to walk in and see her naked like this and fuck her hard while Joey was inside like this. That idea made her cum. But then her pussy got filled as Joey grew inside her.

“FUCK!” Hope yelled. That triggered another orgasm and he must have shrank back down since she couldn’t feel him. She could smell her cum. It was overwhelming her. Then her pussy was invaded by something big. Oh God, he must have grown bigger than normal size and is now fucking her. She felt what seemed like 10 inches ram into her. She really was a size fetishist. Any difference makes her feel amazing. Suddenly a giant hand removed her blindfold. Joey was now 12 feet tall leaning over her and what she though was a penis was a finger. Seeing that triggered Hope's biggest orgasm yet. She actually squirted. Joey used the suit to return to normal size.

“That was fun.” He told her as he opened the suit and took it off. Hope jumped him and kissed him.

“Fuck. That was incredible. We have to do that as many times as we can. You are amazing.” Hope was so pumped up after having her fetish fulfilled.

“So, what size do you want me to be while we sleep, because as much as I love your cum I need to get a shower before then.” Joey told her. Hope burst out laughing.

“Let's do normal size tonight. Don’t want to get to worked up too fast.”

“Too late.” Joey joked. Hope elbowed him in the chest. “Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I'll just make sure next time to take forever making you cum.” Hope pouted at hearing that.

“You wouldn’t.” She begged.

“Maybe.” Joey said. He really did need a shower. Hope's cum was starting to dry on him. He headed to her bathroom. He got in her shower and started washing his hair. He had to use Hope's shampoo. It smelled like bananas. Hope opened up the door.

“Hey, I have to go. Promise you won't look?” Hope asked.

“I promise.” Joey wasn’t into that kind of stuff. Well, not entirely. Okay, 20%. He had thought about it a lot, but didn’t want to make Hope mad. She started peeing inside her toilet, the sound of which made his dick hard. He hoped she didn’t notice through the frosted glass.

“Does this turn you on?” Hope asked. Shit, she noticed.

“Kinda. I like the idea, but never done it in reality.” Joey admitted.

“Maybe tomorrow we can try it.” Hope suggested.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean we're already doing plenty of crazy kinky stuff, might as well go the whole nine yards.” Joey was rock hard.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Not really. But I didn’t think before tonight I'd have a willing shrink subject.” Hope told him. Joey started masturbating.

“God you're so sexy.” He told her. Hope couldn’t stop staring at his hands. Wow, he masturbates fast. Most guys she's been with prefer slow and steady. She licked her lips. She wanted to suck him off so bad, but they were both normal size.

“How long does it take you to cum?” Hope asked.

“Anywhere from 5 minutes to 2 hours.” He told her.

“Do you want to fuck me? Just normal size.” Joey was taken aback.

“I thought you said we couldn’t do that.” Joey reminded her.

“I said it was a presumption. Scott never said anything about it.”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Joey asked.

“God, yes. It's been over a week since I've been properly fucked.” Hope admitted.

“Get in.” Joey opened the shower. Hope followed his orders. She got on her knees and started deepthroating him. Joey loved looking at Hope. Whether 6 inches or 6 feet her body was perfect.

“Mmm. Smaller than Scott, but I'll take anything right now.” Hope told him. Joey got sorta uncomfortable hearing her compare him to another man, but he wasn’t going to bring that up to the Goddess sucking his cock right now. Joey was about to cum and warned Hope. She stopped and stood up. Turning around so her beautiful butt was facing him.

“Pussy or ass?” Joey asked.

“Pussy. I never give ass on the first date.” Hope joked. Joey stuck his cock inside her pussy. Hope liked feeling him. It wasn’t as good as Scott, or when he was size changing, but he could get better. They had plenty of time to practice.

“Hope, I'm about to cum. Where do you want it?”

“Inside. It's safe. I’ve got like 5 different birth control methods.” Joey then blasted his cum inside her pussy and she shuddered feeling it. Joey pulled out of her and some of his cum followed suit. Hope the decided to use the shower and wash herself. Joey finished up and exited the shower and got his underwear on before laying on the bed. Hope thought about tonight. She shouldn’t have done the shower stuff, but damn if it didn’t feel good. She finished cleaning up and went to her dresser. She put on a sexy pair of pink panties and a matching bra. She got into bed laying next to Joey.

“Hope you have a goodnight Hope.” He kissed her on the cheek. Hope turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

“Goodnight Joseph. Tomorrow we start at dawn.” She joked.

“Okay, but do you mean Dawn dawn, or Movie dawn where it's like 9:30 am?” Joey asked.

“Movie dawn. Maybe even later. After all those orgasms I'll wake up when I wake up.” Hope told him. She used her watch laying on her bedside table to turn off all the lights in her apartment.

“Goodnight beautiful.” Joey said yawning.

“Goodnight pet.” Hope smiled as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that. If you have any ideas or suggestions of what you want to see with Hope and her pet please leave a comment telling me what you'd like to see.


End file.
